


Biking Back to Hogwarts

by caz251



Series: The Great Maze Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and James miss the Hogwarts Express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biking Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Great Maze Challenge - You keep a tiny strip of your fic with you: ['Tell me about it']. You choose to take the left path and try your luck this way. Two pranksters fly by on a motorcycle above the maze. I wonder what mischief their about to get into with that bike.

"We missed it." James groaned staring at his companion, "We missed the Express, how are we going to get there now."

Sirius just grinned before leading James away from the station and down a dark alley. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a toy motorcycle. Placing it on the ground he muttered something and the two teenagers watched as the bike grew to its full size. Sirius got onto the bike eagerly, "Come on, get on, we'll follow the train."

James got on the bike behind Sirius but looked a lot more cautious than his friend. "So how are we going to follow the train?"

Sirius barked a laugh, "Easily. We'll fly." At that he pressed a button into the bike and James felt like an egg had just been cracked over his head, the disillusionment charm kicking in to hide them and the bike from view. The next second the bike seemed to come alive beneath him and they were rising into the air, James just looked to Sirius to see if this was normal and noticed the look of glee on his best friends face, normal then.

"So we just follow the Express then?" James asked.

"Yeah, if we fly above it we can get to Hogsmeade at the same time as everyone else." Sirius agreed.

Finding the Express was easy enough, as was keeping up with it, if anything it was rather boring, they couldn't go anywhere they were just sat on the bike as it flew them back to school. So naturally the conversation turned to pranks, plans being drawn up quickly as to how to get many different people, but mainly Severus Snape.

Arriving at Hogsmeade station Sirius put the bike down onto the platform, lifting the disillusionment charm and began racing up and down the platform while waiting for the train to open the doors and let the students out.

"Looking for attention again Potter?" Snape snorted, "Are you ever going to stop being a child?"

"Just because you could never do anything so cool as fly to Hogwarts." Sirius spoke, a grin on his face at the thought of annoying the Slytherin.

"Oh yes, because missing the train is the thing to do." Snape responded.

James was about to comment when a bundle of fire began to make its way down the platform towards them.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, what on Earth were you thinking?" Lily Evans shrieked at them, "What if you had been seen by muggles, or injured yourselves, or got lost? Idiots. Get up to the castle now."

Sirius was about to shrink his bike when he caught sight of her glare, "Leave it. I'll get one of the professors to make a decision about it. You will probably get it back at Christmas, or perhaps this summer."

Sirius glared at Snape who was stood off to the side watching the red head tear in to them about their actions. He just smirked back before turning and walking towards the castle. Sirius and James made the trek to the castle feeling as if their high was ruined, and with a feeling that they'd be seeing McGonagall sooner than they would like.


End file.
